Lo que no estas dispuesto a dar
by SelKar
Summary: Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, había buscado desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts la inmortalidad, haría lo que fuera para conseguirla pero… ¿lo que fuera? ¿y si ese ‘lo que fuera’ tomara un nuevo nivel? Oneshoot. SLASH y LEMMON


_**Lo que no estas dispuesto a dar.**_

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

_Resumen:_ Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, había buscado desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts la inmortalidad, haría lo que fuera para conseguirla pero… ¿lo que fuera¿y si ese 'lo que fuera' tomara un nuevo nivel? One-shoot.

_Disclaimer_: Tom Riddle y los lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling (buaaa!!! T.T el es taaan bonitoo ¿no me lo podría prestar un poquito masss?). Esta one-shoot está escrito por simple diversión y no me da ni un cuarto de centavo, n.n aunque mi pago son los reviews, que me dan muuchos animos para seguir escribiendo n.n (indirecta bien directa, "dejen reviews" XD no es obligatorio ;) )

_Advertencia(s)_: Slash, lemmon y vampiros, si algo de eso les molesta/disgusta/desagrada le dan clik a la flechita que esta en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla que tiene un bonito cartelito en el que se lee claramente "Atras" n.n

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Tom se adentró en el bosque prohibido con una carta en sus manos, le había costado horrores conseguir contactar a un vampiro estando todavía en Hogwarts, no podía dejar de reprocharse el no ser más paciente y no esperar hasta el verano, pero en cuanto logró enterarse que había otra manera de ser inmortal además de la jodida piedra filosofal del aun más jodido Nicholas Flamel y los horcruxes, que por mas tentadora que fuera la idea no daría su alma para algo que todavía no había funcionado en anteriores personas.

El aun adolescente caminó por entre los árboles, en medio de la oscuridad que se suponía debía causarle terror, siguiendo un mapa que venía pegado a la carta, mirando cada cinco minutos el reloj sin querer llegar tarde a la hora de la reunión impuesta por el vampiro.

Estuvo caminando cerca de media hora hasta que llegó a un claro del bosque, con un arrollo de aguas cristalinas pasando justo por allí y dándole una hermosa vista, que hubiera admirado de no ser por lo impaciente que estaba por la inminente llegada del vampiro.

- Vaya, así que tu eres el nuevo heredero de Salazar, - dijo alguien detrás del chico y en cuanto este volteó ya no había nadie. - Tom Riddle. - dijo la misma persona lentamente, como degustando el nombre. El adolescente volvió a girar para encontrarse cara a cara a pocos centímetros de un hombre de unos 25 de piel anormalmente pálida, rasgos cincelados, ojos rojos y una abierta sonrisa que mostraba unos largos y afilados colmillos. - Un placer conocerte. - le dijo regalándole a Tom una media sonrisa que le mandó escalofríos al chico.

- Quiero saber que debo hacer. - dijo Tom con seguridad, esa noche obtendría la inmortalidad, lo quisiera el vampiro o no.

- Oh, no es tan sencillo, pequeña serpiente. - le dijo el vampiro separándose varios pasos y poniéndose recto, ya que se había inclinado un poco para estar a la misma altura que Tom, le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza al adolescente. - Yo deseo algo que tu no estarás dispuesto a darme, las reglas siempre son las mismas para obtener la inmortalidad y se que tu has estado buscándola por mucho tiempo y por lo tanto sabes de lo que hablo.

- El precio es algo que solo se paga en los hechizos y en la alquimia según lo que he averiguado, además¿cual es la diferencia entre tu y cualquier otro vampiro que podría contestar mi llamado? - preguntó el chico arrogantemente, buscando herir el orgullo del vampiro para que este lo transformara sin pedir nada a cambio.

- En eso te equivocas, pequeña serpiente, ningún vampiro te dará la inmortalidad sin pedir nada a cambio, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes y tu no la quisieras se te daría gratuitamente en caso de que llamaras la atención al vampiro, pero como tu quieres la inmortalidad y nosotros somos muy retorcidos, no se te dará a menos que pagues por ella. - dijo el vampiro, esbozando una bella, maliciosa y astuta sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es tu precio? - le preguntó el chico pensando que querría dinero.

- Tu sangre me será dada mientras te transforme, los secretos de tu mente se me serán revelados al mismo tiempo, no necesito dinero, ni nada que un mago normal pueda ofrecerme, entonces dime¿que es lo que falta en esa lista? - le preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba con un movimiento rápido y felino en una roca que estaba allí, cerca del arrollo.

Tom pensó y repensó las palabras del vampiro, tratando de encontrar que faltaba en la lista del vampiro pero sin poder hallarlo, sin poder responder la pregunta de qué querría el vampiro.

- ¿No lo sabes? - le preguntó el vampiro luego de cinco minutos de silencio y amplió ligeramente su sonrisa al ver al chico negar con la cabeza. - Quiero tu cuerpo, parte de tu vitalidad, por más que no sea también tu virginidad, deseo probar ese cuerpo y poder acceder a el cuantas veces quiera en el futuro. - dijo y observó con satisfacción como el chico no retrocedía si no que pensaba seriamente su propuesta.

- ¿Cuándo estará saldado el precio? - preguntó Tom queriendo saber todas las partes de aquel trato.

- Nunca, siempre, será eterno o tal vez se limitará a una sola vez, yo te diré en cuanto este totalmente pagado, hasta esa fecha tu cuerpo me pertenecerá cuando yo lo precise. - dijo el vampiro lentamente, sus palabras resonaron claras y seguras en el silencio de aquel bosque únicamente roto por el ruido del agua que producía el arrollo.

- Cuando dices que mi cuerpo será tuyo¿te refieres a que también tendré que cumplir tus ordenes? - preguntó Tom enarcando una ceja, no le importaba incluso si era así, el deseaba, ansiaba la inmortalidad, y la obtendría.

- Oh, claro que no, pequeña serpiente. Solo tu cuerpo será mio, tu tendrás libre albedrío para todo menos para decidir cuando, como y donde me pagaras y lo más importante, cuantas veces.

Tom asintió ante esto y continuó pensando seriamente la oferta que se le ofrecía, no podía rechazarla, era un precio muy bajo el que se le exigía.

- Una ultima pregunta¿mantendré mi magia luego de convertirme? - le preguntó al vampiro el cual amplió su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con un brillo especial.

- Seguro, pequeña serpiente, tus poderes incluso mejoraran gracias a la sangre de un antiguo, gracias a mi sangre.

- Lo haré. - dijo Tom con seguridad.

- Bien pequeño, vamos, - dijo y se levantó de un salto para acercarse, de modo que en menos de dos segundos estaba al lado de Tom y lo estaba cargando como si de un bebe se tratase. - te llevaré a que me des un adelanto.- le susurró al oído con sensualidad.

Tom no podía creer en lo que se había metido, estaría toda su vida pagándole a aquel vampiro con su cuerpo y… salió de sus pensamientos al observar como todo a su alrededor se ponía borroso por la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo el vampiro entre los árboles, pasando como una sombra entre ellos.

Durante alguna parte del recorrido Tom se mareó por la velocidad a la que estaban yendo y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos.

- Ya llegamos, pequeña serpiente. - le dijo el vampiro dejándolo en el piso con cuidado, en una de las tantas habitaciones de una posada de Hosmeade.

La habitación lo único que tenía era una cama matrimonial, con sus respectivas mesitas de luz y un ropero pequeño, además de dos puertas, una de las cuales de seguro llevaría al baño.

- Comienza desnudándote, pequeña serpiente. - dijo el vampiro al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama, poniéndose de costado y apoyando la cabeza ligeramente ladeada en su mano. - Cuando quieras. - dijo divertido al ver al chico paralizado después de la frase anterior.

Tom dejó caer la carta, mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que estaba por hacer a continuación, una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó burlonamente que aquel era el precio de la inmortalidad y aquello hizo que sin dudar comenzara a desabotonarse lentamente los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta, para satisfacción del vampiro.

Una vez desabotonada la camisa, Tom la dejo deslizarse lentamente por sus brazos y caer al piso, dándole al vampiro una excelente vista de aquel abdomen pálido y ligeramente marcado, unos pezones a penas sonrosados, de la parte superior de un cuerpo que el vampiro se moría por probar pero aun así no se movió.

El adolescente te obligó a continuar al no ver ningún cambio en el vampiro por lo que se sacó los zapatos y las medias con rapidez e iba a seguir con el pantalón pero de un momento para otro las manos del vampiro lo detuvieron, sobresaltando a Tom ya que no lo había visto moverse desde la cama hasta donde estaba el de lo rápido que se había movido.

- Antes de continuar con eso, pequeña serpiente, mejor comienza a atender otra cosa. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba las manos del chico y tiraba de ellas, caminando hacia la cama de espaldas para después caer sentado en ella. - Quiero ver que tan bueno eres con el sexo oral. - comentó con simplicidad y aquello al chico le cayo como un balde de agua fría¡nunca había hecho algo como eso! - ¿Qué sucede, pequeña serpiente? - le preguntó el vampiro, bastante conciente de que pasaba por aquella cabecita.

- Nada. - dijo Tom con seguridad y se arrodilló en el piso al tiempo que soltando sus manos del suave agarre del que eran presas, comenzaba a desabrochar el cierre del pantalón de aquel hombre y bajaba el cierre, liberando la prominente erección del hombre, el cual amplió su sonrisa al ver la cara de Tom palidecer pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario el chico se inclino hacia delante, poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cadera del hombre, y lamió con suavidad y lentitud la punta de aquella erección, arrancándole un suspiro al vampiro.

Tom cerró los ojos como para no ver lo que estaba haciendo y se inclinó un poco más, pasando su lengua a lo largo del miembro del vampiro para después atrapar la punta entre sus labios, lamiéndola con suavidad sacándole el primer gemido audible del vampiro.

- Mhmm… sigue así… - susurró el vampiro entrecortadamente por el placer.

El adolescente tomó aquello como una aceptación a lo que estaba haciendo así que volvió a lamer el miembro desde la base hasta la punta, para luego entretenerse con el glande durante unos momentos, escuchando atentamente como los gemidos del vampiro aumentaban.

- Ah… si-sigue así… umm así pequeña serpiente… ahh… - el vampiro susurraba incoherencias entre gemido y gemido, comenzando a ser cegado por el placer de aquella felación.

Queriendo terminar con aquello con mayor rapidez atrapó el pene entre sus labios y se deslizo hacia abajo atrapando cuanto podía del miembro para después volver a subir, sacándole otro largo gemido al vampiro.

Prosiguió así un poco más hasta que volvió a hacer lo que hacía al comienzo, lamer la punta y luego desde la base del miembro hasta la punta de nuevo.

- Ah… tragártelo… ahh…todo… - susurró sintiéndose rozar las puertas de un paraíso que les estaba prohibido a los suyos.

Cuando ya no sabía que hacer, Tom sintió una mano apoyarse en su cabeza, escuchó un ronco gemido algo más alto que los demás y entonces el vampiro se vino en su boca, trató de hacerse a un lado mas el vampiro no lo dejó, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho entre gemidos y, al ver que no tenía más opción que esa se tragó todo el semen, siendo liberado inmediatamente después de eso.

- Bien, pequeña serpiente, ahora sigue desvistiéndote. - le dijo el vampiro y Tom acató la ¿orden? alejándose de la cama un poco para que el vampiro pudiera ver cuando se desabrochaba el pantalón y mientras se lo deslizaba por sus piernas hasta quedarse solo en bóxer, a él no se le notaba ninguna erección ya que aquello no era precisamente algo que lo excitara, en realidad él era hetero.

El vampiro lo volvió a llamar y en cuanto estuvo cerca lo hizo subirse a la cama, poniéndose en cuatro patas en ella. Tom sintió la fría mano del vampiro recorrer su espalda, enviándole escalofríos, lo sintió apoyar su ya excitado miembro contra su entrada y recargarse su pecho contra su espalda, aunque sin apoyarse realmente.

- Ahora, pequeña serpiente, tu te excitaras bajo mi toque. - le susurró al oído con una voz profunda que le mandó aun más escalofríos al pobre chico, el cual de verdad comenzaba a excitarse.

El vampiro apoyó una de sus manos en la cama para no recargarse por error en el chico y que este pudiera disfrutar un poco más y con la otra mano comenzó a recorrer su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones los cuales pellizco sacándole un jadeo a Tom.

- Uhm… - Tom trató de detener el segundo gemido pero aun así se llegó a escuchar.

- Perfecto. - susurró el vampiro esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

Sin dudarlo el vampiro continuó con su recorrido, descendiendo hasta llegar a la cintura del chico y con eso a su bóxer negro, el cual comenzó a sacar con lentitud.

- Ah… no… - susurró Tom y cruzó por su cabeza el avisarle que aun era virgen mas algo le dijo que lo abriera la boca, que solo sería peor y más humillante.

Una vez que el chico ya no tenía el bóxer y no había nada entre él y el adolescente lo penetró sin preparación alguna, haciendo que Tom se mordiera el labio para no soltar un pequeño grito de dolor, pero las lagrimas no las pudo evitar y estas cayeron por su rostro.

El vampiro no se molestó por las lagrimas ni las sensaciones del chico, para el cual si era su primera vez en ser penetrado, si no que lo tomó con la mano y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que le penetraba, en un ritmo rápido e intoxicante para ambos.

- Ahh… ah… - los gemidos del vampiro se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Esta vez no era solo el vampiro el que gemía si no que también a Tom se le escapaban uno o dos gemidos de vez en cuando.

Tom llegó al poco tiempo y no mucho después le siguió el vampiro con un gemido ronco cerca del oído del adolescente, quien se dejo caer a la cama agotado.

El vampiro observó al chico respirando aun agitadamente debajo de el y decidió cumplir con su parte del trato, se inclinó, recostándose sobre el chico, con la ayuda de su mano ladeó un poco la cabeza de Tom y justo cuando este estaba a punto de preguntar, el vampiro hundió profundamente sus colmillos en el cuello del chico haciendo que a este se le escapara un gemido de dolor.

Tom se aferró a las sabanas, no queriendo moverse ni tampoco quejarse, después de todo eso era lo que él había querido. El vampiro tomó sangre hasta que el chico estuvo casi a punto de morir, entonces lo volteó con mucho cuidado, se mordió su muñeca y la acercó a la boca de Tom quien bebió la sangre que se le ofrecía, al principio con algo de asco, luego con gula.

Pocos minutos después, cuando el vampiro alejó su mano, el adolescente sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo para terminar en sus colmillos los cuales crecieron dolorosamente.

- Uhn… - el chico soltó un segundo gemido de dolor mientras sus colmillos crecían.

- Lo siento, pequeña serpiente, pero detesto hacer de niñera, tu veras como sobrevives, hasta entonces, con la poción que te dejaré en la mesita de luz podrás salir al sol y exponerte a él durante un mes, ya veras como funciona y como conseguir más, ese no es mi problema. Además asegúrate de beber una vez por semana, no creo que tengas hambre cada menos tiempo, por suerte para ti son un antiguo. - le susurró el vampiro las instrucciones principales antes de pararse de un salto. - Nos veremos dentro de un año y medio, no te preocupes, yo te encontraré. - dijo el vampiro mientras se arreglaba, dejó un frasquito con un liquido amarillo dentro y se acercó a la ventana abierta. - Cuídate, pequeña serpiente y no hagas desastres. - le dijo antes de saltar por la ventana, dejando a Tom solo en aquella habitación, en donde cayó inconciente presa de un cansancio tanto físico como psicológico que nunca había tenido antes.

- Pero, esto era lo que quería¿verdad? - se susurró a si mismo antes de caer en la inconciencia, dejando esa duda sin contestar, ya lo pensaría más a fondo en algún otro momento.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Bueno, bueno, bueno, holas mis bonitos lectores n.n yap, SE que debería estar actualizando otros fics en vez de estar subiendo esto peroooo…. jejej n.n en realidad se me ocurrió mientras chateaba y pensé ¿por qué no? así que lo escribí n.n díganme que les parece, pliiiisss

Bye, beshosssss!!!! nos leemossss!!!

Karlita Ate, su loca escritora de desastres.


End file.
